Stray cat
by Andiamo
Summary: Sur le moment, il l'avait pas reconnu: sans lunettes et avec ses fringues de punk, il ne semblait plus être la même personne. Puis les premiers accords avaient résonné, doucement d'abord et de plus en plus rapides et violents. Et il avait commencé à chanter. UA, death-fic.


**OS: Stray cat**

.

.

Il l'avait rencontré à un de ses concerts, un jour de pluie.

Enfin, rencontré n'était pas vraiment le mot: il le connaissait déjà avant, mais sans plus.

C'était à ce moment là le président du conseil des élèves, un type somme toute assez ennuyeux avec un sale caractère et la sale et détestable manie de respecter toutes les règles et d'obliger les autres à faire de même. Il l'avait toujours un peu ignoré, méprisé parfois. Ce type n'avait jamais rien eut d'intéressant à ses yeux, habillé correctement, la cravate serrée autour du cou à s'en étouffer et d'une politesse quasiment vomitive avec une touche de sarcasme insupportable. Et pour ne rien arranger, ce type avait un accent anglais à couper au couteau et d'immenses sourcils qui lui mangeait le front.

Mais ce soir là, il était juste venu boire un verre avec ses potes dans une boite peu connue où on passait des concerts live de groupes et chanteurs peu connus. A ce moment, l'autre était monté sur scène, avec sa guitare électrique et ses mèches vertes.

Sur le moment, il l'avait pas reconnu : sans lunettes et avec ses fringues de punk, il ne semblait plus être la même personne. Puis les premiers accords avaient résonné, doucement d'abord et de plus en plus rapides et violents. Et il avait commencé à chanter.

A ce moment, il y avait eu un grand silence dans la salle et tous s'étaient tournés vers le chanteur. Puis ils avaient commencé à taper des pieds, timidement d'abord et ensuite la salle entière s'était mise à danser et à chanter.

Francis était resté au milieu de la salle sans trop savoir quoi faire, subjugué par la voix du punk qui se donnait à fond sur scène. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et ne s'étaient plus lâchés jusqu'à la fin de la prestation du petit blond.

Celui-ci avait délicatement posé sa guitare sur son port, et sauté de la scène pour se diriger vers l'autre. Ils avaient discuté, avaient bu un verre, deux, puis trois...

Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Francis complètements bourrés et ils avaient fait l'amour.

Le lendemain quand le français s'était réveillé, le punk avait disparut.

Au lycée il l'avait revu, mais ses mèches vertes ne semblaient avoir jamais existé et ses grands yeux étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes. Il l'"avait ignoré toute la journée, agit comme si il ne le connaissait pas.

Ça avait été douloureux, très douloureux. Vous connaissez ce que l'on appelle communément le coup de foudre ? Pour lui cette expression était quasiment à prendre au sens littéral : il ressentait une décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et l'impression de mourir à chaque fois qu'il était ignoré.

Le soir venu, il était retourné au même endroit. Le punk y était aussi et de nouveau il avait joué et l'avait captivé au point qu'il ne voit que lui, qu'il ne pense qua lui.

Et de nouveau il l'emmène chez lui et ils couchent ensemble. Mais cette fois il est sobre et il ne peut plus oublier le visage rougit de l'anglais, sa voix, sa chaleur...

Ce petit manège dure trois semaines, au bout desquelles l'anglais accepte de sortir avec lui. Entre temps, il a été repéré par un studio londonien assez célèbre, il commence à devenir connu. Et pourtant, aucune des personnes avec qui il vit quotidiennement ne l'a reconnu.

Seul le français est au courant, et il sait que cela lui donne un pouvoir sur l'autre adolescent, un moyen de le retenir. Parce qu'il le sait, Arthur est un chat errant, il ne reste jamais longtemps dans le même foyer.

Pourtant, ils s'aiment vraiment, mais ils ne se le disent jamais. Ils le savent, cela leur suffit amplement. Des fois il arrive qu'Arthur disparaisse quelques jours. Ça l'inquiète mais il ne dit rien, ça fait partie du contrat: pas de questions. Jamais.

Et puis, il finit toujours par rentrer, alors l'autre passe l'éponge et n'en parle plus. Seulement l'autre jour, un des secondes, Alfred, à été voir le président.

Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

Le punk lui a dit que ce n'était pas un sentiment partagé, que pour lui il était comme un petit frère, et que de toute manière il avait déjà quelqu'un.

Mais il est resté méfiant, jaloux. Toujours à demander où il avait été, ce qu'il faisait quand il disparaissait. Toujours à demander des preuves.

Et l'autre qui aimait sa liberté plus que tout avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter, n'arrivait à accepter d'être observé, épié dans chacun de ses actes. Et leur relation s'était dégradée de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir impossible. Ils se disputaient souvent, se battaient, ne pouvaient plus se parler sans s'insulter...

Et un beau jour, Arthur n'était pas revenu.

Il l'avait attendu longtemps, très longtemps. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait de lui étaient celles apportées par les journaux. Et puis ils s'étaient revus. C'était un hasard total, et aussi surpris l'un que l'autre ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.

Et puis le punk avait rit. Ce n'était pas moqueur, c'était un rire de joie enfantine. Après presque un an sans se voir, ils se rendaient compte à quel point l'autre leur avait manqué. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble sans avoir jamais vraiment rompu, et sans avoir oublié la douleur de vivre sans l'autre.

Le français avait réussit à retrouver son chat errant, mais pour combien de temps cette fois ? Cette question le torturait de plus en plus et il n'arrivai plus à se concentrer sur le présent, handicapé par le souvenir du passé et la perspective de l'avenir. C'est à ce moment que le punk recommença ses escapades nocturnes.

Tellement obnubilé par la peur, il ne dormait plus, devenait suppressif et mauvais. Il n'était que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été et même son compagnon ne le reconnaissait plus, se sauvant de plus en plus souvent.

Alors quand Alfred était réapparut, il avait pété un câble. Il l'avait frappé jusqu'au sang et celui-ci s'était défendu. Quand Arthur avait voulu les séparer il s'était pris un coup qui lui avait ouvert la lèvre.

Il les avait fixés quelques secondes, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux et la mâchoire serrée. Et il les avait foutus dehors. Tout les deux.

« Et ne revenez pas. »

Ça avait été ses derniers mots. Il avait claqué la porte.

Francis s'était levé et il était parti. C'était fini, Arthur l'avait dit. Alors il avait couru, loin et longtemps, sans faire attention à où il allait. Fini. Il avait perdu. Et puis un bruit de klaxon et une lumière aveuglante puis le noir et le silence, tellement reposant.

Le jour suivant le punk passa sa journée dans son lit, incapable de bouger, les yeux secs et l'esprit vide. Le téléphone sonnait. Le numéro de l'hôpital. Mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise.

Il se leva lentement, ses membres lourds, la poitrine vide de tous sentiments. Il voulu chanter mais sa voix semblait coincée dans sa gorge. La note solitaire qui parvint à sortir se transforma en un long gémissement et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Son corps secoué de tremblement et presque suffoquant, il se mit à murmurer : « désolé, désolé... Je suis tellement désolé... » Dehors le bruits sourd de la pluie frappait les carreaux.

Le lendemain, les journaux en firent leurs gros titres. « suicide du jeune prodigue de la chanson suite à la mort de son amant. »

Une jolie histoire bien triste et romantique, pas vrai ? L'homme jeta un regard méprisant sur la une et cracha méchamment un :

« _ T'es plus heureux maintenant ? » Avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

* * *

 _ **Salut, c'est l'auteur ! (nan tu crois ?) Je vous fait partager ma nuit d'insomnie avec une mignonne petite... death-fic...**_

 _ **Mais bon bref, ça m'apprendra à regarder le roi lion.**_

 _ **A+**_


End file.
